Autumn
by mike-levi-warren
Summary: On a cool autumn day...


This is a late birthday fic for the lovely camillamacaulayy on tumblr! I hope you guys like it :)

A/N: I don't own les mis!

Autumn. The transition from shorts and flip flops to sweaters and boots. The air, sweet and crisp, swirls newly turned leaves around. Floating to the ground are leaves of bold maroon, gold, orange, and brown. Éponine smiled, waves of ebony hair tumbling out of her hat as she twirled around on the trodden pathway. She stopped and was steadied by strong arms while she got accustomed to the sensation of not spinning. She grinned up at the familiar mess of blonde curls and striking blue eyes that softened when he looked down at her.

"We are almost there!" Éponine announced, lacing Enjolras' hand with hers. He smiled, glancing down at her while they walked. There was a definite height difference between the two, but even though Enjolras was a good foot taller then Éponine, she had no trouble keeping him or any of the other Amis in line if needed. Soon they arrived at what seemed to be just a random spot in front of a dense cluster of trees. Éponine rushed forward with Enjolras is tow, brushing leaves and branches aside as they advanced through the thick foliage. It almost seemed like there was a footpath that appeared as they walked, making it easier to walk. After a little bit of walking they reached a huge clearing with trees lining the perimeter, their fallen leaves carpeting the ground.

"Ta daaa," she sang, spreading out her arms.

"This is amazing," Enjolras smiled at Éponine, "How did you even come across this place?"

"My papa used to bring me here all the time, well, in a better time." She smiled at the memories, "And as I got older I started to come here as a sort of safe haven. To escape the world around me and go to a place where I felt safe." Éponine looked down and Enjolras stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her arm. She gave him a small smile and took a deep breath.

"We've been together for three years, so I wanted to share this place with you. It'll be like our secret place." Éponine smiled. She pulled him closer and looked at him with a mischievious glint in her eyes, "I know what we can do first in our _secret place_."

"What do you propose we do?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face. She grinned at him, raising herself up on her toes and kissing him softly. He smiled against her lips and put his hands on her waist. Éponine kissed him once more before pulling back and staring at him brightly, "Let's make a pile of leaves and jump in it! You know, like they do on t.v!"

Enjolras smiled down at her, "Okay, but I must warn you-I've never done this before." She laughed, "I'll show you how, it's easy!" Éponine took his hand and led him over to the middle of the clearing. "Okay, we have to pile all of these leaves together into one big pile so we can jump into in, and since we don't have any tools we will just have to be creative!" she smiled, crouching down on her knees and pushing the leaves together to form a small pile. Enjolras chuckled and got down beside her, helping her pile the leaves together. Eventually they had an 'Éponine approved' sized pile of leaves and they stepped back, admiring their pile of leaves.

"Now comes the fun part," Éponine smiled.

"Shall we go together?" Enjolras asked, offering his hand to her. She nodded and grabbed his hand, "One, two, THREE!" They had a running start before jumping into the pile, leaves flying up in the air.

"Oof!" a noise came from under where Éponine had landed. She looked down and covered in leaves was Enjolras. "Oh God, I'm sorry!" she apologized, brushing golden curls out of his eyes, "Are you alright?" Enjolras looked up at her and his breath hitched. The sunlight blazed through her hair, lighting up hints of red and brown streaks in dark waves. Concerned eyes looked down at him and he smiled slowly, "I love you." Éponine breathed out a sigh of relief, running her hands down his chest. "I love you too," she smiled, leaning down to kiss the goofy grin off of his face.


End file.
